


let’s start fires for heaven’s sake

by drusillaes



Series: our hearts are too ruthless to break [1]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Evangeline has FEELINGS, F/F, Familial Abuse, Femslash, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, a little smut, takes place during red queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillaes/pseuds/drusillaes
Summary: It's late, they're lonely, and maybe they're tired of saving themselves for a prince and a throne who don't even really want them.Or, Evangeline Samos and Elane Haven have sex and talk, but mostly talk.





	let’s start fires for heaven’s sake

Evangeline’s supposed to remain pure and untouched, cold as a virgin lake in the middle of winter, only allowing _that_ part of her body to be seen by her betrothed, and only in the service ofmaking cold-blooded, dark-haired children to better cement her family’s claim to the throne.

“I think we’ve fucked that,” she comments casually from her position between Elane Haven’s legs.

“Hmm?” Elane asks, twisting on the bed so she can look at Evangeline. She’s so beautiful like this -her skin faintly glowing in the light of the moon, her hair pooled across her pillow like bleeding sunsets.

Evangeline would never kneel for anybody but Elane -when she’s with Elane, kneeling doesn’t make her feel weak, but stronger.

“You’re so amazing,” Evangeline murmurs, pressing her tongue to Elane’s clit. Elane moans, white neck arching. “And beautiful. And brilliant. And,”

“Stop,” Elane says, a flush painting her cheeks like liquid nitrogen.

“I mean it.” Evangeline pulls back to meet Elane’s eyes. “You know that, right?”

She sees something unreadable flash across Elane’s green eyes, before she dips her head. “I know, Eva. Just…less talking. Please?”

Evangeline stands, moves to sit on the bed beside her lover. “Elane? What’s wrong?”

“You don’t have to say these things to get me into bed,” Elane says sheepishly. “We’ve both heard the other girls say it. I’m _easy_.”

Evangeline’s brown eyes widen. “Elane, look at me.”

Hesitantly, the shadow’s eyes meet hers.  
“I would never say something I didn’t think was true.”  
Elane laughs, a little hysterical. “That’s all politics _is._ ”

“And I hate it,” This is another truth, one they both know. Evangeline lies down beside Elane, tangles their hands together. “I much prefer the simplicity of war.”  
“Or Queenstrial?” Elane asks, and they laugh together.

“I feel safe with you,” Evangeline blurts out. There’s something about the oceans in Elane’s eyes that make her feel like she can say anything -here, in their sanctuary in Evangeline’s chamber -and not be attacked.

Elane blushes again. “I’m not used to people saying nice things about me,” she confesses.

Evangeline scoffs. “Please. I could pull any random servant or lord in right now and ask them about you and they’d write poems about your beauty and poise.”

Elane grips Evangeline’s hand. “I’m not used to people I care about saying nice things about me,” she amends. “You really are different, aren’t you?”  
Under the watchful eye of the moon, Evangeline kisses her, slow. “When I win Queenstrial, you’ll become my royal consort,” she says impulsively. “I’ll give you a million dresses and a consort’s crown. Everyone will speak of you then.”

Elane tosses her head back when she laughs.

“What, you don’t think I’ll win?”

“I know you’ll win, Evangeline.” Elane traces slender fingers along Evangeline’s jawline and she shudders reflexively at the sensation. When Evangeline’s mother touched her, it was to scare her into submission. To _control_ her. This…was different.

“Just like,” Elane continues. “I know you’ll forget about me.”

Evangeline kisses her fiercely before she’s even finished speaking. “Never,” she snarls, and it’s not a declaration of love, not yet, but it’s closer than she’s comfortable getting.

Elane smiles, the sort of lazy-cat smile that a girl who doesn’t care about anything wields. She’s very clever. It used to fool Evangeline (it doesn’t anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't fuckin....know where this came from. I read King's Cage and it just hit me, okay?


End file.
